Doctor who in Heartbeat
by rachel fleming
Summary: The 6th Doctor and Peri arrive in the 4th series of Heartbeat and meet many characters
1. Chapter 1

_**Doctor Who in Heartbeat.**_

_I imagined this story to take place between series 3 and 4 of Heartbeat. As for the Doctor this would be for the 6__th__ Doctor and Peri somewhere inbetween Timewarp and Revelation of the Daleks though by this point they had got rid of H.._

**Chapter 1- Not Covent Gardens- Again!**

The Doctor was trying to get the navigational plotting working again. Ever since Peri had spilt orange juice all over it, it wasn't quite right. Just then the guilty party walked into the consul room.

'Got it working yet Doc?' Peri asked. The Doctor tried his best to ignore her.

'Well?' she asked again.

'NO NO NO' the doctor finally replied his patience snapping. 'Because of your stupidity I have no idea where the Tardis is going to land.' Before Peri could reply a beeping noise got the Doctor's attention. He went over to the consul and started pressing buttons.

'Something wrong? Peri asked her face looking worried.

'Maybe. It could be nothing.' The doctor answered. Then the Tardis went wildly out of control and Peri and the Doctor went flying around the Tardis. The Tardis was falling down what seemed to be a black hole. Then the Tardis went black.

When Peri awoke she was surprised to see the Doctor awake pushing more buttons. He had a confused expression on his face.

'What happened Doctor?' Peri asked sitting up 'Was it the Navigational…'

'No No nothing to do with that Peri' the Doctor said while going over to her and helping her up. 'Do you remember when we were supposed to go to Covent Gardens and instead saw the Rani and the Master?

'How could I forget?' Peri grumbled.

'Well my dear I believe we are actually there. If the sensors are right you are about to see some of the most beautiful gardens ever'. And with that the Doctor opened the door and walked out followed by Peri.

When he stepped outside he realised his mistake.

'Ahh' he said to himself

'This isn't Covent Gardens Doctor' when Peri saw where they really were. This is a village.' The doctor noticed a sign.

'Not just any old village my dear. I believe we are in Aidensfield.' Peri worked it out.

'We can't be Doctor. That would mean…'

'Yes Peri. We have arrived in Heartbeat.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- meeting Gina and George.**

The doctor and Peri were dumfounded. How could they have arrived in a fiction series set in the 1960's? Peri was not convinced. Not until she saw the sign for the Aidensfield Arms. Then another thought crossed her mind and she expressed it to the Doctor

'Doctor if we are in Heartbeat what series have we arrived in. There seems to be no clues around to tell us.

'Good point Peri. Listen we can narrow it down when we go into the pub. If Gina is not there it is either series 1 or the first 3 episodes of series 2. If George and Gina are there it is either series 3, 4 .5 or 6. If George is not there but is not dead it is series 7. If he is dead it all the series after that. Then we take it from there okay?' Peri looked stunned but nodded her head and followed the Doctor into the pub.

George was tending the fire and Gina was behind the bar when the Doctor and Peri walked in. a few early punters looked stunned as they walked in but that was not surprising. The doctor got funny looks wherever he went. It was part of the job. The doctor walked to the bar.

'Yes sir how can I help you' asked Gina not caring about the doctor's appearance.

'Two lemonades please. And if possible directions to the local doctor. My friend is not too well.' As Gina went to get the drinks Peri noticed a problem.

'How are you going to pay for the drinks?'

'Oh Peri' the doctor replied. 'Don't you think I thought of that?' As Gina returned with the drinks the Doctor got some coins out.

'So what will that come to?' the doctor asked puzzled by the money

'Sixpence sir' Gina replied smiling. 'Not from round here are you? Oh and by the way the doctors is by the war memorial on the green. The doctor is called Dr. Rowan. Tell her Gina said hi'.

'Thank you very much indeed Gina' and the Doctor paid the money and he and Peri took a table to themselves by the door.

'Peri I have worked out what series we are in.' the Doctor whispered to his loyal companion. 'It is either series 4 or very early series 5. Either way I want the doctor have a look at you. You hit your head quite hard'.

'Yes doctor.' With that Peri and the doctor finished their drinks and headed out of the pub


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Dr Kate Rowan**

As they walked across the village green, Peri was trying to take it all in. this was the TV series the Doctor had introduced her to. She had watched the series from season 8 so knew several of the characters but not all. She didn't know this Dr Rowan at all. As they approached the door Peri hesitated.

'Doctor, I'm not so sure about this. What if she turns out to be really nasty?'

'Nonsense Peri.' the Doctor replied. 'She was such a good character that you felt you knew her personally. Now come along.' And with that the Doctor went to the door and tried to open it. Nothing. It was locked. The Doctor and Peri looked at each other. Peri just shrugged so the Doctor took the next approach. He knocked twice. Still no reply.

'Oh well Doc. Guess we will have to go back to the Tardis' Peri said smiling. And she turned away to go back and stopped. She tugged on the Doctor's jacket.

'What is it Peri? I'm…' the doctor turned around. He saw a blond slim woman approaching them. He knew exactly who it was.

'Are you waiting for me?' the blond woman asked approaching them.

'Ah yes. I'm the Doctor and this is Peri' the Doctor replied.' We are here to see Dr Rowan. Peri here hit her head and I am a little worried about her. You are Dr Rowan aren't you?'

'Yes come in both of you. How on earth did you hit your head?' Peri decided to answer honestly.

'I hit it when the Tardis landed here'

'The what?' Dr Rowan asked very confused. The Doctor looked like he was going to have a heart attack

'The Tardis' Peri answered but saw the doctors face. 'It's our car. It's Japanese'.

'But you said it landed here. Cars from Japan don't land.' The Doctor lost his patience.

'Alright it's not a car. It's a time-traveling machine. Now will you treat my friend before the Vietnam War ends?' Dr Rowan gave the Doctor a look then beckoned them to follow her in. the Doctor Gave Peri a very dark look and Peri winched in embarrassment.


End file.
